Little World Of Infinity
by Sugarflier
Summary: Would you like a look inside this crazy little world of mine?


Little World Of Infinity

By The Sugarflier

* * *

Author's Note : Not strictly a Pokemon story, but there's nowhere else it really fits. I think there's a good chance a lot of people won't understand this, but here you go, have it anyway, try to work it out. It's insane how much I enjoyed writing this.

* * *

I was sitting in my room. I was on my bed - well, it actually just a mattress on the floor. It was dark, but I knew every inch of my room. Mattress in one corner. Neglected exercise equipment in another corner, with a punching bag hanging on the wall near it. A set of drawers in another corner, with a large vivarium sitting atop it. Said vivarium contained a bearded dragon. Next to that was a bookshelf, full of books that I had read exactly once. I did not reread books.

Most importantly, though, my laptop sat in front of me, sitting on a glass chessboard on my bed. The only light in the room came from the glare of said laptop. My eyes were burning as I stared at it. I hadn't blinked in a while. Then again, who even needs to blink? Not me, apparently. Apparently I didn't need to sleep either. It was five in the morning. I was meant to be getting up in two hours. Pffft, I didn't need sleep.

I had a name, but I didn't care. I did not need a name. I was The Name during the day. Late at night, lost in the world of the internet, I was no longer The Name. I was The Sugarflier.

The Name was a lazy, but clever sixteen year old. He had a good life. He got good grades without studying a whole lot. He had amazing friends - not just people he went to parties with, but a handful of true, close friends that he could tell anything to, that he genuinely cared about and who cared about him. He had an incredible girlfriend that he was growing closer to with every passing day. The Name was quiet, but falsely confident. He was actually very insecure. He often thought of witty comments and comebacks, but rarely voiced them. He took little seriously and had little faith in people, largely due to being bullied for prolonged periods of time in the past. It had left him with a somewhat jaded personality. The Name had a good life, but was not happy with a lot of things. He was confusing.

At times, I did not like being The Name.

However, at five in the morning, when the whole world was sleeping, even facebook, I was The Sugarflier. The Sugarflier was different. The Sugarflier's home was really the internet. The Sugarflier was the ruler of his own little world, where he could simply craft people and places and creatures out of nothing. He could bend them to his own will. He owned this tiny little infinite world where he could make anything happen. He could trigger wars, wipe out entire armies, topple governments and so much more. He was God. Being God, The Sugarflier did not need false confidence. His confidence was infinite and very, very real. Most people will say they don't care when they actually do, but The Sugarflier was one of those people who truly did not care about anything. At all. He was cocky. He was nasty. He was crazy. He was anything he wanted to be.

I always liked being The Sugarflier.

The Sugarflier would sometimes come out of hiding during the day. He would force The Name down, deep down into some chasm inside me and take over for a while. He lacked his Godly power when he was not in his own realm, but his confidence, nastiness and craziness were powerful weapons still. The Name was sometimes unable to deal with certain people or problems, but The Sugarflier was near unstoppable. Nothing could stand up to The Sugarflier, or at least that's how he felt.

The Sugarflier was, in short, many of the things that The Name wanted to be, but simply wasn't. Confident. Nasty. Insane. Strong. Aggressive. Fearless. The Name was not proud of the kind of person he wanted to be.

The Name often wanted to tell people about the existence of The Sugarflier, but knew that he never could. He could tell his closest friends, The Three, anything, but not that. No. Similarly, the Sugarflier wanted to scream and shout about his existence, but found that he never could. Even when he took over for those brief amounts of time, it was The Sugarflier pretending to still be The Name. He could not do it.

The Sugarflier was The Name's biggest secret. The Sugarflier was The Sugarflier's biggest secret.

Even in his own little world of infinity, The Sugarflier was unknown. His people didn't even know he existed. He could not tell them. He could do anything else in the world while in his little corner of possible impossibilities, but not that. No, he was separated from the world he was in control of. He could do anything he wanted, create it, shape it, inhabit it, but he could not interact with his people.

His people. He had given special significance to one individual of his creation. He liked this individual. A younger boy with jet black hair, a fondness for knives and a team of superpowered animals. He was ruthless, a little crazy, fearless and almost unstoppable. He would do anything for the people he loved, and would do anything to the people he didn't. Linus Ferrie was The Sugarflier's favorite.

The Sugarflier wasn't often nice to Linus, though. He created people and situations that would make his life a misery, but he did it to toughen him up. It was good in the long run. Tough love.

Then there were others. Forrest, Jean and Hazel. The Sugarflier did not like them. They reminded him too much of The Name. His eternal prison. A weak prison. A prison that still, he could not escape. The Sugarflier had to be nice to them, though, because if he wasn't, it might ruin Linus, and Linus was his favorite after all.

Then there was Marnie and Damian, Billy and Connie. The Sugarflier liked them, and was allowed to be nice to them. Linus had different needs. he was different from the other people, more complex, more difficult, but superior. Linus needed bad things to happen, those others didn't.

Tyson, Hawkes, Shenzi, Raynor, Diamond, maybe others. Those were the ones that The Sugarflier liked and hated at the same time. He had been forced to bring them into creation for Linus. Even though they made Linus' life a misery. The Sugarflier was allowed to be cruel to those, though, and often was. He even went as far as to think of eliminating them. Sometimes he would give in to the temptation.

Then there were others still. Ones that he hadn't yet brought into existence, but knew he was going to. And soon. A handsome blonde boy, an ordinary looking brunette girl, a bald teenager...He liked these so far, but he knew he might change his mind when he actually brought them into existence.

And a muscular, curly, redheaded boy. The Sugarflier knew what he was going to do with him.

The Sugarflier started typing. The keyboard was his tool for creating the things he did. He typed and typed, creating people, places, events, words, monsters, lives, deaths and everything in between. He didn't create things for long periods of time sometimes, and he knew people missed them. There were people like him that peeked through the windows into his little world of infinity. They missed him when he was gone. So, he kept typing and typing and typing and typing.

His little world of infinity expanded.


End file.
